Seido discovers fanfiction
by SapphiraHui
Summary: The seido team finds fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Seido discovers Fanfiction**

It was like any other night in Miyuki's room at the Seido spirit dorm with the baseball team crashing his room.

Miyuki had to wonder why they liked his room so much as he watched Kuramochi wrestle Sawamura which filled the room with his annoying shouts. Jun was busy making Furuya message him while Miyuki was busy playing shogi against Yuki who was losing badly. It was just a typical night in his room with the exception of a few unexpected people like Chris who had actually came to talk to Sawamura.

"What in the world!" Jun's shout brought everyone to a halt. They turned to see Jun who was busy on his laptop seething in anger, the normally poker faced Furuya actually looked scared. They really had to wonder what Jun had seen.

"Jun what did you see?" Yuki asked curious and worried about his friend at the same time. Jun just pointed at his laptop, the rest of the team looked at Jun strangely but Yuki knew Jun well enough and picked up the laptop to see what was the on screen.

"Tetsu-San what is it?"

Yuki however didn't get a chance to answer as something caught thier eye.

"Hey look, that name." People gathered round the small screen to see what was being pointed at. On the screen they saw Sawamura's name. They all looked at their team's idiot.

"Oi Oi, why is Bakamura's name there." Kuramochi complaint.

"Our names are there too." Ryousuke pointed out. Kuramochi took the laptop and looked again, indeed his name was there and so were the names of the other people in the room.

"What does this mean?" Sawamura wailed. Kuramochi tackled him with his best wrestling move making him wail even more shouting at his evil senpai.

Miyuki pushed his glasses "Well this is interesting." At his words everyone looked at him waiting for an explanation. Sawamura was still stuck in a wrestling position as Kuramochi did not let him go.

After what felt like minutes but was in reality only just a few seconds. Miyuki was bombarded and ordered to tell the team what was so interesting. Miyuki just continued smirking until Kuramochi attempted to attack him instead.

"Oi, Miyuki teme, tell me or I'll kick your butt." Kuramochi was angry but Miyuki continued smiling.

"Oh, I'm hurt." Miyuki chuckled. "I wasn't the one that started all this remember." He pointed towards Jun. The entire team sweat dropped they had forgot about Jun and Furuya.

"What the hell! How is that amusing Miyuki!" Jun's loud voice rang throughout the whole room. Haruichi who had just come back from running errands for his senpai's was to stunned. Just what had happened. Jun didn't seem to notice though He snatched his laptop back. "Look here, this site says we're an anime and manga." Everybody shrugged their shoulders, it didn't seem that bad, in fact some on them were thrilled that they were interesting enough to have a show based of them.

During this time Haruichi had walked to his brother's side asking about what he had missed. Ryouske smirked when he saw his brother walking toward him, he knew that he couldn't ask his best friends because they were pretty dense. "And they made us all gay for each other." Jun wailed, waving his hands in the air like a crazy person.

Kuramochi: "What, you're not serious. Your joking right."

Yuki: "That is ridiculous."

Ryouske: "Well wasn't expecting that."

At that everyone looked at him smiling so happily, they sweat dropped again. He so knew that was coming.

Miyuki: "Ho ho, so interesting.

Haruichi: "I…I don't think that's appropriate." Blushing bright red as the words left his mouth.

Sawamura:"Geh gay, why would I fall for anyone of you."

With that Sawamura got verbally anused and physically abused by Ryousuke and Kuramochi. Haruichi shook his head when would Eijun learn.

Furuya being Furuya obviously did not say a word and Chris just shook his head.

After sharing what had been eating him since he found the site, he felt the shock subside and curiosity set in. He rolled up his fake sleeves. "Yosh, time to see what pairings there are."

Everyone else in the room being curious about the pairings as well crowded around the small screen. Jun looked at Yuki and smirked "Let's start with the ex-captain." He searched for Yuki's name and screamed again.

"What the hell, Tetsu and I are paired!"

Yuki stared at the screen as well, eye's wide in disbelieve. Sure he and Jun were close but not that close.

Soon both of them realized that everyone was looking at them. They looked at their teammates but none of them said a thing until Ryouske spoke up.

"Actually, I can see that happening." He laughed and Miyuki joined him. Those words and laughter were like a bomb to both of them.

"Oi, you guys think the same too." Jun pointed at everyone else and to his dismay everyone else nodded including their idiot pitcher.

Yuki snatched the laptop from Jun's hand and searched for Ryouske's name.

Jun started down and smirked looking at Ryousuke. "Well well, I knew you two were close but to think you have that relationship."

Ryosuke shot up "What do you mean."

"Apparently you are paired with Kuramochi." Yuki stated matter affectedly.

Kuramochi chocked, his paired with Ryo-san. It would be the death of him for sure.

Ryouske smiled and walked up to Kuramochi placing a hand around a trembling Kuramochi "Well isn't that nice." He said smiling at his ex-baseball partner.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you." They all looked at Chris. "Well Kuramochi is also paired with Kominato."

At that Ryouske glared at Kuramochi "You dare make a move on my little brother and I'll kill you." Haruichi stopped his brother before he could do anything.

"Hoho, Kuramochi-senpai I didn't know you liked Miyuki." Kuramochi blenched at Sawamuras word. Miyuki looked up in surprise, he had been enjoying everything up to this point.

Kuramochi stomped towards Sawamura "Explain" Sawamura pointed at the screen and saw that he indeed paired with the catcher with a nasty personality.

Miyuki laughed "Wow Yoichi, I didn't know you were such a masochist."

Kuramochi balled his hands ready to punch him "I'm not a masochist and don't call me by my name." Luckily Yuki prevented him from doing so.

Ryosuke took the laptop and typed in his brother's name and instantly jumped on Furuya, strangling him "What are you doing with Haruichi?"

"Aniki." Haruichi had to once again try to prevent any murders.

Everyone looked at the screen and knew why this scene was playing out. Haruichi was after all mainly paired with Furuya.

Jun decided to leave them and continue searching. He typed in Chris name and chocked seeing the name of the person he was paired with. Noticing this, Chris stared at the screen as well and quickly looked at the idiot who looked like he was really curious and sighed.

"Chris-senpai, who are you paired with?" Sawamura loud voiced bounced across the room.

Yuki pointed to him and Sawamura was like "Is it me, is it me. I know I'm awesome an all…..." His bragging got cut short when Ryouske hit him on the head and told him to shut up.

"Oh, Chris your also paired with Tanba and Miyuki. Well it's tiny compared with you being paired with that Baka."

'Who you calling baka." The idiot shouted starting another fight with Kuramochi.

When Miyuki heard his name, just like Ryouske he laughed at that "Chris-senpai you have great taste." Chis saw this and shook his head what kind of team were they.

"Well I guess the last is Sawamura." Jun said while searching for his name and started laughing out loud while rolling on the ground. Ryousuke looked at the screen and smiled. Haruichi and the rest of the team were uneasy, it could not be a good sign.

Sawamura being the idiot that he was didn't feel the tension in the air "Onni-san, who is lucky to be paired with the awesome Sawamura."

Ryosuke smirked and whispered into his ear. Sawamura was then left on the floor "There is no way I would ever like that four eyed demon catcher."

Miyuki walked up to him "that's no way to treat your senpai." At that Sawamura and Miyuki started arguing or in Miyuki's case teasing the idiot.

"Um actually I think of all the other pairings, yours are the most plausible."

Both of them turned to look at the small pink head.

"Harucchi, what do you mean?!" Sawamura demanded.

"Well it's just that you like Miyuki-senpai catching for you. you even told me that you came to this school because of Miyuki-senpai."

Sawamura shouted while being held back by Jun "Harucchi, how could you I told you it was a secret."

Miyuki drew closer to him "Ho, I see. You like me that much."

"And Miyuki-senpai always seems to enjoy himself when his around Eijun-kun always teasing him."

At that Miyuki stormed towards Haruichi "Explain."

Luckily for Haruichi his brother was there, he had never seen such an expression on Miyuki's face before.

"Miyuki, don't you dare touch my brother and besides whatever Haruichi said was true." He watched as everybody in the room nodded at that, well all but for Sawamura.

What caught Miyuki off guard was the fact that Furuya was nodding as well. Just what in the world made them think he liked that idiot.

"You seem to have the most fun when that idiot's around."

Sawamura shouted "Miyuki Kazuya, you were saying."

Miyuki walked up to him "Shut up Bakamura."

Kuramochi coughed "Hai hai, the lover's quarrel can wait till we're all gone."

"We're not lovers."

Ryouske laughed "Wow, perfect synchronization. Anyway, you two as a couple are really popular."

"What?" Both of them shouted and looked at the screen again. What they saw was tags after tags of Miyusawa.

"Oh this one is even more interesting." Jun smirked and turned to the two of them. "Congratulations on your child."

Furuya blinked and blinked again did he just hear it correctly.

"Bawhahaha." Kuramochi clutched his sides as he was laughing.

Sawamura shouted at his senpai while Haruichi tried to calm him down.

"But that's not possible." Yuki stated.

Ryousuke answered "Maybe not here but anything can happen in fanfiction." The amusement apparent in his voice and big smile.

Miyuki grabbed the laptop "Well it seems Chris-senpai and I are not the only one's paired with that baka."

Sawamura could have cried, this entire night ne had been called an idiot.

"All of us." He pointed to everyone in the room are paired with him. At that everyone especially Jun responded.

Jun marched up to him "Explain."

"Well the screen here." Jun looked at it and saw the tags.

"I don't like my rival." Furuya said

"Eijun-kun's my best friend but I don't like him that way." Haruichi said

"Heh, me and that Bakamura forget about it." Kuramochi stated.

"That is certainly interesting." Ryousuke commented.

"Well it seems that Sawamura is very popular in these fictions." Chirs mentioned.

"It seems like he is the main character." Yuki said.

"What I don't get are these pairings." Jun shouted.

Ryosuke smiled "Well some of these pairings are possible." He said that and winked towards Jun hinting his pairing with Yuki.

Sawamura spoke up "I didn't know you guys liked me so much. I thought I was just being trouble." Everyone was stunned, they had not seen this side of Sawamura before.

Kuramochi hit his idiot of a roommate "Baka. You are our teammate and friend of course we care." He hit his roommate again. "Cheh, don't make me say such sappy things."

"Eijun-kun you are my best friend, of course I care and Furuya won't admit it but he does care." Haruichi said.

Sawamura lifted his face and smiled, noticing that Furuya was looking uncomfortable despite his poker face.

"Sawamura." He turned towards to Yuki. "You are essential to the team and as our underclassman you can tell us anything." Jun, Chris and Ryousuke nodded. "Right captain." Miyuki nodded as well.

"Since your such an idiot." Miyuki teased.

Sawamura started arguing with Miyuki, the awkward tension was broken.

"That's enough for tonight. You guys still have practice tomorrow morning." With those last words from Yuki, everyone went to bed that night thinking about what they had discovered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to write a sequel and this is what happened. To be perfectly honest, i have no idea how this came to be.**

* * *

All the first stringers were gathered in the dining hall but for Miyuki, Kuramochi, Furuya, Kominato and Sawamura. Chatter were heard all around, they all knew what this meeting that Maezono called for was all about. At practice, they had noticed that there had a been a change in how those five reacted to each other.

Miyuki was teasing Sawamura endlessly which was no different from normal but somehow it just looked like he was flirting with the southpaw pitcher add to the fact that Sawamura was blushing bright red while shouting back at Miyuki, they definitely knew something was wrong with the battery.

Kominato and Furuya were also quite distant from each other, well it was more like Kominato was avoiding the pitcher at all cause and Furuya looking dejected. Another strange thing was that Kominato who normally ate meals with Furuya and Sawamura had chosen to sit with Toujou and Kanemaru instead, ignoring his best friends.

Kuramochi on the other hand was spacing out quite a lot and was heard muttering to himself somethings which sounded like "Impossible, no way." It looked like he hadn't slept well at all. They also noticed that when practicing with Kominato, Kuramochi at times looked scared and at times his eyes were gentle as he watched the pink head move but it felt like his mind was somewhere else.

"Zono-senpai, do you know why their acting weird?" Toujou asked. He and Kanemaru had been subjected to Furuya glaring at them during meal times.

Maezono scratched his head, he didn't know where to begin. He had been looking for Jun when he had overheard the conversation. Well, more like it was shouted for all to here, namely courtesy of Sawamura. He decidedly told a quick version if what he heard last night.

"I don't want to think that my life's decided for me." Toujou said.

"Forget that, it means we're not real." Kanemaru shouted.

That caused a stir amongst them and he let the team cool down after finding out about them being an anime and manga before continuing.

"This is what I'm talking about." Maezono had brought out his laptop and showed them what was on the screen, they crowded around it and saw the names of their teammates and senpai's.

"Zono, this is?"

They took a closer look at the pairings and think they know the reason for their teammates acting strange. Had looking at the stories awakened something in them?

"What the hell, their mostly gay pairings."

"Well some of these pairings are possible."

"Hideaki, what are you saying?" Kanemaru asked in disbelieve.

"I think today is all the proof we need."

It was not like they had not noticed the possibility of those pairings. Sometimes the way they acted around each other gave off the feeling that they were more than friends.

"Let's look at our senpai's."

Soon they were searching for their senpai's pairings.

"Hmm, Masuko-senpai doesn't have any pairings does he."

"Who would they pair him too? He only likes his pudding."

"So Masuko/pudding."

Everyone started laughing at that ridiculous idea.

"Hahaha, if they did that then Kuramochi's would be Kuramochi/video games."

"You guys seem to be having fun."

That voice shocked all of them and when they turned they noticed that Ryousuke was in the dining hall with them and he looked slightly angry.

They gulped as Ryousuke walked up to the laptop and stared down. "I see." They didn't know why Ryousuke looked so bitter, maybe Ryousuke had been affected by what he saw yesterday as well. "I suggest you look at your own pairings." The smile was back on his face.

"Let's start with Zono." No one dared to stop Ryousuke as he took the laptop away.

Last night in his sleep he just couldn't stop thinking about the shortstop. No matter how hard he tried, his dreams would always go back to the shortstop. He was planning to take a walk to clear his mind and process what he had seen during practice when he overheard the lame joke, he got so annoyed and decided to crash their fun.

Zono cowered when Ryousuke glared at him and the rest of the team looked at him with pitying eyes.

He felt a hand on his shoulders "Ma, calm down you're not his first choice anyway." But of course Zono couldn't calm down at all as Ryousuke was practically squeezing his shoulders.

It was true, Haruichi had called him earlier and wanted advice on what to do about his new found feelings towards one of his best friends.

Ryousuke was certain that when they found the site, something had changed within him and probably everyone else who had looked at it that night. He had a strange feeling that what he was feeling right now towards the shortstop was by the work of something he couldn't control. For all he knew this could have been the work of a fan, making them read their pairings then giving them strange dreams and feelings.

Well if that was what was going on, he had decided that his other teammates should experience it as well, what he did not expect was that Haruichi still had more pairings. He glared at Zono at first but he was mostly certain that he had nothing to worry about when it came to Zono.

"Let's continue." They were even more afraid now as they saw Zono slump into a seat.

"Kawakami/Miyauchi."

"Eh!" Kawakami shouted.

"Must be because Miyauchi-senpai grabbed your private area in a match."

Kawakami's face turned bright red, it was something he didn't want to remember. "It's not like that. Can we move on?" Wanting a change of topic.

Ryousuke smiled and clicked on the next few names.

Kanemaru began to shout when he saw his pairing "No way, Hideaki and I are just friends."

"Say something." Kanemaru said when Toujou remained silent.

"Aa, forget it this is just ridiculous." Kanemaru left the dining room and Toujou followed after him.

"What are you all doing here?" It was the caretaker and he had come to lock up for the day. They quickly apologized and left the dining room.

Ryousuke went back to his room and once again his mind was full of thoughts about his shortstop. He was going to have to accept these new feelings of his. The smile on his face grew bigger at the thought that he had also helped some of his teammates with their own feelings. He was going to have to check out practice again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: How do i come up with these things? Oh well, here's more of my ridiculous ideas.**

* * *

Miyuki's room was once again packed with the same people who had looked at the site the previous night. Miyuki knew they were all here to discuss what had happened to them. Even an idiot like Sawamura could tell that something had changed within him that night.

Toujou, Kanemaru, Maezono and Kawakami were also in Miyuki's room where they knew Ryousuke was hanging out. All of them had a hard time sleeping especially Maezono as the person he couldn't stop thinking about just happened to be his roommate.

Kawakami couldn't sleep well as his mind kept showing him what Miyauchi had done to him. If there was something he was thankful for, it was that Miyauchi wouldn't be there when they discussed what had happened to them. He had to wonder how the rest werefeeling.

"Aniki, do you know why?"

At Haruichi's question everyone turned to look at Ryousuke, the person who had gathered all of them there.

Ryousuke smiled and turned to Jun, Jun involuntarily shivered. "It's not my fault." He shouted when he realized what Ryousuke was implying.

"Of course not but you were the one that found that site."

"What does that have to do with this?" Yuki said trying to defend his friend.

"Aniki, are you saying that looking at that site changed us." Haruichi looked afraid as he said it, it was scary to think that something like that could happen. It was almost as if he couldn't control his life anymore.

Sawamura wailed even louder when Ryousuke nodded towards his brother's statement.

Kanemaru had to wonder why he even stayed at the dining hall that night after seeing that ridiculous site, he should have left right away but no he just had to stay.

"But how?"

Ryousuke's smile didn't falter "Because this is a fanfiction. The fans can do whatever they want with us."

"What." The yells of disbelieve rung across the whole room.

Those people who were excited that they were an anime and manga were now wishing they weren't one. Ryousuke's smile was not lost as he saw their facial expressions.

"Oi, Ryou-san how are you fine with this?" Kuramochi asked.

"I've already accepted it." was the reply and Kuramochi turned away blushing, it was almost as if Ryou-san had just confessed to him, much too Miyuki's amusement.

"Hora, I won't accept this. I'm going to destroy that world." Jun shouted in anger.

"If you did, we won't exist." Ryousuke said.

"Aaaa, Spitz-senpai is a murderer." Sawamura screamed.

"I am not and don't call me Spitz."

Haruichi, Chris and Yuki had a hard time trying to calm them down. Miyuki on the other hand just laughed.

Suddenly the screen of the laptop turned on shocking everyone as they were sure no one had touched it.

Sawamura screamed, he really couldn't handle scary stuff, unthinkingly he grabbed on to the person next to him which just so happened to be Chris. Miyuki noticed this and was angry, he had to calm himself down, what he was feeling right now towards the southpaw pitcher wasn't his real feelings, he was just being manipulated. There was no way he would ever like that idiot otherwise, but even so he couldn't contain his jealously.

With Sawamura clinging onto him, Chris didn't know what to think, he still hadn't come to terms with anything that had been said, not that anyone could blame him, it was completely unbelievable but he didn't hate the fact that Sawamura was holding him close.

Furuya saw this and wished that Haruichi would cling to him but it never happened. Haruichi wasn't a scardy cat like Sawamura.

"Hora, see it wasn't my fault." Jun shouted. He felt a hand on his shoulder and found that it was Tetsu shaking his head. Tetsu knew that Ryousuke did not blame Jun at all but was just teasing him.

What showed up on the screen next were pictures of them, they knew instantly that it was fan art, if fanfiction existed than so did fan art. Almost afraid, they slowly scrolled trough the art, what they saw were endless pictures of them as couples hugging and kissing and whatever else couples did.

The door to Miyuki's room opened to reveal Coach Kataoka, he wanted to discuss something with Miyuki and had no one to be a messenger and therefore had come in person. He noticed what was on the screen and coughed. Looks like there was something else he needed to discuss with the team and the 3rd years.

They all had to follow the coach back to his office, it was going to be a long night.

 _I'm really going to destroy that world_ Jun thought and if anyone could hear his thoughts right then, they might have to agree.


End file.
